


The moon has come

by Bacca



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Art, Fanart, Fantasy, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Illustration for teamwork of the universe"My affectionate and gentle beast "Drawn in 2016 on the Fandom Battle
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Graham McTavish





	The moon has come

  
  


**Луна пришла**  
Иллюстрация к командным работам вселенной ["Мой ласковый и нежный зверь"](https://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202997061.htm?from=last&discuss)  
Нарисовано в 2016 году на Фандомную битву

  
  



End file.
